Hot For Magmortar
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Dude is overly happy about beating a Water gym with just his Magmortar! When he shows appreciation, the two drag decide to show more than intended. Rated M; M trainer x M Magmortar


** Hot For Magmortar**

**You'd be a fool for not being hot for Magmortar. ;) Anyways, here's a another yaoi. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yyyeah! Another badge!" I yapped happily. I just conquered the Wavefalls City Gym with no trouble, and all it took was one Pokemon of mine; Magmortar! Yes, I know, you're probably wondering how he, a Fire type, was able to beat all those Water types. Well, let me answer that for you; because he's AWESOME! For like the 1000th time, I pat his head, getting an adorable "Magmortar" in response everytime. We rested real quick on a route, the summery night fitting our great moods. "Oh man man man! You are the best, you know that? Oh boy, I can't wait to boast to everybody how cool you are~!" I squeed, hugging him tightly. **"Magmortar~!" **He giggled, hugging me back. I thought, what kind of gift that a boss such as himself deserves?

I looked up to him. "So, is there anything you want in return?" "Mortar?" I nodded. "Yeah. I'd be willing to give you anything." I chuckled. He thought about it for a second and then came up with something. "Hmm? So what is it- ah!" He grabbed my arms tightly and pressed me against the tree. "H-Hah- mmph!" He kissed me! My eyes got wide and in the moment, kissed him back. He eased up on the gripping on my arms. Being pressed against him, I could feel the heat coming off from his body and his groaning. "Mmm..." I slowly closed my eyes and was going to let him have his way, liking this. Though, I pushed him off gently. We both were panting, a slight trail of saliva dripping down from our mouths. I was blushing deeply. "H-Hold on. We should go home, people might see us out here." Magmortar nodded, probably even blushing himself**. "Magmortar."**

So we get home. I slip off those hot pants and throw on a nice, unbottened white-sleeved, which I think fits perfect with black shorts. The lights were off and because my door's lock-free, I can only hope we don't be caught by my mom, dad, or little sister. Magmortar was sitting on the bed, curiously observing me getting undresses/dressed. I slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Shall we continue?" I cooed, planting our lips together. "Mmm..." I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hot tongue pressed against mine, making me moan passionately. The sloppy sounds of our kissing from the saliva dripping down was making me hot. I could hear his voice vibrating through my body. He locked his claws in my hair and slowly slid it down to my butt. He gave a hard squeeze to my butt, making me gasp out. "Hah!" His claws felt so good on me. Smacking his lips on mine a few more times, we finally finish. We both were panting really hard with our mouths pretty much soaked our saliva, but I didn't care; it was the best make out ever.

I was horny right now it was ridiculous. There's no way it could just stop there; I wanted more. "Magmortar..." I panted, unbuttoning my shirt slightly. He turned me around, my face facing the wall. He brought his claws to my nipples, giving them a good pull. "Ahh, mmm!" I put my fist to my mouth, trying not to let my voice out so loud or else someone might hear me. "N-No, not my nip...ah..." Even though I say this, it felt so good. He pinched and twirled them with his claws. Then he brought one arm to the pumping bulge in my shorts. "Mmm!" I covered my hand with my mouth. He groped it, giving it squeezes while I felt his own pop out between my legs. "Ahh..." It was so big, definitely bigger than mine. I couldn't stop staring at it. I brought my hand to it; like his body, it was nice and hot. **"M-Mag..." **The surprisingly slick texture of it made my fingers slide down it easily. I continued this pattern of bringing it up and down. **"M-Mag...mortar..." **I could hear him groaning. I think I was making him feel good. That made me happy. I stopped suddenly. **"Magmortar? MAG!" **I pushed him down on the bed. I got on top of his belly and turned around to his dick.

Instead of my hands, I caressed it with my tongue. It felt like liking a hot spoon that was recently dipped in something very delicious. I decided to tease him a bit. I danced my tongue around the tip while shaking my butt infront of him. **"Mag..." **He whined, wanting me to put it all in my mouth. I shook my head. "Nyah un~! AHH!" In a flash of a second, he jumps up and throws me down on the bed. "Wh-Wha, ahh..." He grabs my head and jabs his cock into my mouth. "Mmmph!" He roughly thrusted it in and out my mouth, barely able to breathe well. "Mm-mm, mmm..." I slowly close my eyes and let him continue, the hot object a pleasure for my mouth. He slows down and lets my tongue able to move to get a taste of it. **"M-Magmortar!" **I hear him grunt loudly. "...!" Next a flow of white liquids pour down my mouth. "Mmm..." I gulp down the delicious taste, the leaking cum dripping down in my mouth.

"Y-You meanie. I was only kidding with you..." I whined, giving him a playful kick on his leg. He began pulling off my shorts, enough so that my bare self was showing. "..." Even after all that, it was still kind of emberassing to be fully revealed like this. Still, I desperately wanted what would come next. "C-Come on, Mag. F-Fuck me. Pl-Please..." He grabbed both my legs, lifting them up. He slammed his cock in me. "H-Hah!" I let out a slight scream. I hope nobody heard it. I could feel it pumping inside of me, stretching me apart. "H-Hah! Ahh! Ahh!" My moans just wouldn't stop. I shut myself up with my hand. The pleasure was indescribable. The constant thrusting of his big, hot cock inside of me felt so good. "Mmm..Mmm!" I wanted to scream out so bad, to let him know how much I enjoyed being fucked by him. I was clenching the sheets with my free hand. I closed my eyes tightly, the pleasure overtaking me. It was such torture of having to hold back my voice, you wouldn't even believe. He continued at a normal pace, never losing his tempo. Daringly, I remove my hand from my mouth and try to say the words, "Pl-Please...f-faster. Haah...ahh...pl-please." In an instant, he went much faster and harder and before. "...!" I gasp loudly, my eyes becoming watery. I quickly recover my mouth, being certain I'd scream very loudly. "Hnngh!" Such rough force he was giving me made me cum, the stuff getting all over my body. I could feel Magmortar's tongue circling my body, liking all the cum off. "Hhnnn, nnn, hnn!" I was muffling my moans so much it was devastating.

Then, Magmortar grabbed my hand away from my mouth. "Haah, haah?!" His strong arm held that hand down. My moans were finally coming out, which was such a huge relief, but now the others might hear me. "Haag... M-Magmortar...it feels...so good..." I sighed, feeling a blast of cum flow inside of me. **"M-Mag..." **He grunted while he came inside me, tightening the grip he had on my legs. When he finished, he put them down. "Hah...hah..." My face was very hot and sweaty and my legs twitched a lot. I could still feel cum leaking out me. My butt was honestly stinging from such rough thrusting, but... it was much worth it.

"Oww..." The next day, my butt was still so sore. I couldn't even move from my bed. I had to refuse Mom to even come down for breakfast. "Oww..." **"Mag..." **Magmortar looked at me while resting his elbows on the edge of my bed. I looked to him. "This is YOUR fault, you know." I pouted, only toying with him. **"..." **I guess he couldn't tell, because he made such a downhearted expression. I pulled his cheek. "It was only a joke, silly." He chuckled after. Such a silly Pokemon he is. I patted his head. "Last night was so amazing. It was the best feeling I've ever had. I had a feeling I was before, but now, I know for sure that... I'm hot for you, Magmortar.

* * *

**Endsa! Just a little something I came up with! Now to get to work on other ones. Bye!**


End file.
